You Belong With Me
by Selene69
Summary: Virgil belongs with Richie, it just takes him some time to figure it out.


**Song: You Belong With Me**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**A/n: This is a request fic. I'm not actually fond of Taylor Swift or this song, but the story is cute and great for a fluff fic. I don't own Static Shock or the song, obviously. Please Enjoy! *bow***

Richie stared blankly at his computer screen. It was ridiculous how easily Virgil's voice took him away. He listened as Virgil tried to soften Cameron up, she was angry about a joke that Virgil had cracked about Daisy. Cameron didn't get his humor like Richie did. It was so stupid.

"Rich?" he glanced away from the computer, "Turn down the tunes. Cameron's getting a head ach." Richie turned them up and gave Virgil a cocky grin who returned it before giving him a stern look. Richie turned it down and glanced at the clock, the pizza had ten minuets to get there or it'd be free.

"I just don't understand why it is that when you ditch me your with Richie! I get he's your bro, but I'm your girlfriend! You can tell me anything, Virgil." Virgil's chocolate eyes gave Richie a broken look and Richie motioned for him to say what he wanted to.

Virgil shook his head, Cameron wasn't allowed to know, "I can't tell you. It's… it's not something to be proud of." in reality it was, but the explanation of how and where he got his powers was enough to keep them both silent for some time. Cameron muttered her response and hung up.

Richie shook his head and went to get the pizza. As he thought back on everything Carmon was. She wore skirts that he didn't count as clothing and heels that looked more like weapons then fashion. Mean while he was wearing jeans, t-shirt and sneakers that, while not fashionable, gave him a steady number of admirers. She was also on the cheer squad, the captain no less. The cheers were flawless with a hip hop twist that made the fans cheer and the players grin. He sat on the bleachers with Virgil trying to get his newest project done before he had to got to bed. His plans were a mess but they were flawless once the next contraption was build.

They were from different worlds.

They walked down the street. Cameron had a physics test to study for so Virgil decided to take Richie out instead. It was a common thing for Virgil to do that. If Cameron bailed on him to study, he took Richie instead. Richie let his eyes skim over Virgil. He wore an all black version of his Static jacket, a white t-shirt and his worn out jeans that were close to being work pants. This was how it should always be.

After dinner they stop by the fair and get the ice cream that sends Richie to heaven and makes Virgil laugh (if only from Richie's reaction.) They laugh and joke, teasing each other. Richie couldn't believe how easy it was to get Virgil to give him the smile that could light the town for months. It had been so long since Richie had seen it, because Carmon disliked Virgil's sense of humor. Virgil took a lick of Richie's ice cream, "I don't see why she doesn't like your jokes. Everyone from home loved them, even my dad."

Virgil shook his head, "She thinks is crude and childish. She's just not into it." Richie snorted.

"It's all inside jokes, stupid moments and hometown knowledge." Virgil smiled up at Richie and the blonde's breath caught in his throat.

"You know me better then that, Richie." Virgil leaned in and left a small peck on Richie's cheek.

Richie blushed and looked away. He was scared all of a sudden. Sure, he knew that he was gay and that he was attracted to Virgil, but now he knew that attraction was beyond friendship or brotherly-love. Virgil said something that Richie didn't catch. Virgil said it again, but Richie ignored it as their brown eyes met. Virgil was in shock at the pure devotion on Richie's face, "Rich?"

Richie shifted up just slightly and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Richie pulled back and Virgil tried to find the right words. Richie spoke first, "She wears heels and skirts, and I'm wearing jeans and t-shirts, but I'm still hoping that you'll wake up and see that I've been right here. You know I'm the one that understands you and that I've always been right here, but why didn't you see it?"

Virgil felt his throat go dry, "See what?"

Richie looked up and smiled softly, "You belong with me." Virgil got up and walked away. Nothing was left to be said. For a month they didn't talk and Virgil avoided Richie at all costs. Richie moved into a small apartment by himself and only left a key for Virgil should he need anything. It was almost a year later when Richie was woken in the middle of the night by a soft knock at his door.

Richie got up and walked to the door. Backpack wasn't going insane so it was safe to open the door without checking who it was. When the door opened, Static was standing there, soaked, cut up and on the verge of tears. Richie paused for a moment and Virgil spoke, "Can we talk?" Richie nodded and walked back to his room, retrieving a pair of newly made Static cloths for Virgil to change into.

Virgil was standing on the tile so he didn't soak the carpet. Backpack was trying to dry him off with his fans, but it wasn't working. Richie set the cloths on the counter and helped Virgil change into them. Once Virgil was dry and in warm cloths Richie started a pot of coffee, "Who was it this time? Pterodactyl?"

"Carmon."

Richie turned around, "What?"

Virgil sighed and rubbed his face, "I… I finally told her, Rich. I told her about everything and she… she rejected me." Richie shifted uncomfortably, "I told her the whole story, about all our battles, about you becoming Gear, about when Pops and Sharon found out. Everything." Richie could feel the tears forming in Virgil's eyes, "She called me a freak, threw me out and told me it was over."

Richie paused for a moment before smiling, "We're all freaks, Virgil. Some of us are bad, others good, and some are just plain scary." Virgil gave a fake chuckle. Richie sighed and handed Virgil a cup of coffee, "If she didn't understand why would you want to be with her?"

Virgil shook his head, "I don't know, Rich. I can't even remember if I was in love with her." Richie nodded and stared down into his coffee cup. Virgil looked at his best friend and smiled faintly before walking forward and setting his cup and Richie's to the side. Richie looked up in surprise. Virgil cupped Richie's cheek, "She wasn't worth it." their lips met in a sweet kiss and the word faded away.

Virgil's phone rang, but both boys were to lost in each other to hear it. The phone rang four times more before it stopped and the screen flashed: _1 Missed Call: Carmon_.

**a/n: This took me a while to write because I had to do a little research. See, in Episode "Future Shock" future Static mentions a wife and son, I did a little searching and found her name to be Carmon. I used it here, but obviously as Richie's antagonist. Thank you for Reading. *bow***


End file.
